Maqubi
"She has a long face." "...She has very hollow eyes." "Embrace the absurd! Make her weird!" Maqubi (with a heart serving as the dot for the letter i) is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Emerald NUZLOCKE. Originally from the Johto region, Maqubi moved to Hoenn and liked the idea of going on a Pokemon Journey. Appearance Maqubi's most notable feature is her Green Fedora, complimented with a Dark Blue Feather in loving memory of '''DUDEBIRB. Maqubi additionally wears armor on her back ''in loving memory of '''SKRUNCHH and KING KENORITH as well as one of KENORITH's eyes is stitched onto her fedora. She has a long face, blue eyes (black when showing a hollow expression like a robot, seemingly with an unrevealed backstory), light brown hair and thin eyebrows, wears a sleeveless and short orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with green rings around the wrists, black bike shorts, black socks, orange and white sneakers, and also carries a green waist-pack.'' Personality Maqubi is described as a good girl that feels that "She's above it all," and enthusiastic to go on her Pokemon Journey. She seems passive and nice but can be very aloof and clumsy though as when she runs and/or rides her bike fast she frequently crashes into things around her. Due to Maqubi's beauty many boys including Brendan (who also wants her Running Shoes) and Wally are smitten with her immediately after first meeting her, but Maqubi has her eyes set on Scott and his "Elusive Eyes" calling him every chance she gets. "If it isn't Scott we don't care." Maqubi has quite the distaste for beta males to the point she sometimes refers to them by false names like Brendan is called "Ethan" (especially after Brendan's egotistical comment claiming her dad was tougher than her which emotionally manipulated Maqubi) and is madly in love with Scott that she thought defeating an ill Wally would impress him (ironically this was confirmed to be true and she succeeded in doing so). Maqubi will squee every time she sees or hears Scott who eventually became her biggest fan cheering her on in battles. After the Gym Battle with Winona, Maqubi appears to get overwhelmed with fear of the possibility of losing to Winona, it's as if she imagines a dark non-canon timeline where she is defeated (physically and mentally) and all her friends get killed by Altaria. Maqubi likes to sleep on Cotton Jim. Family Mom: Maqubi's mom. While she appreciates Maqubi, she also neglects her as she was perfectly fine with having her daughter ride in the back of the moving truck, as well as wanting her back in there. Norman: Maqubi's dad. It's implied he abuses her and plausibly disowns her since he doesn't treat her like she is his biological daughter but more like a Mail Order Daughter "delivered" to him or even a robot. During the move, he seems to prioritize their belongings over his own daughter and immediately lets Maqubi teach a sick Wally how to catch Pokemon even though she just reunited and spent time with him for about a minute. By the time of the Gym Battle, Maqubi wanted to get revenge on Norman but all he did was say "Oh good, our luggage arrived" and wanted to dance the dance of death, "TEETER DANCE!!!" which eventually lead to his defeat after a long battle. Jerry the Delivery Man: It's possible that Maqubi's biological father is actually Jerry, which is implying an affair involving Maqubi's mother. Maqubi and her family used to live in the Johto region before their move to Hoenn. Additionally, both Maqubi and Jerry wear orange outfits. Category:Pokemon Category:Emerald Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Heroes